


come with me and escape

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, Other, texas toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: blu engineer and red pyro sneak out of their bases to meet at night





	come with me and escape

the ground crunched softly under his feet, threatening to give him away. the moon shone and beamed down on him as he traversed the field. he giggled like he was young again, his heart giddy with excitement and a bit of anxiety as it beared the weight of his secret. finally, he reached the hill where they agreed to meet, encompassed by dozens of trees and bushes to ensure they wouldn’t be caught. there were several pretty flowers dispersed about the area; among them was a single, breathtakingly red rose. he gently pulled it from the ground, almost feeling bad that he was taking the only one, but he was enraptured by its beauty. it reminded him of _them_ : absolutely perfect and captivating, and _red._ he sighed and tugged at his blue uniform.

he settled down and busied himself with carefully plucking the thorns off the flower until he heard a familiar pattern of footsteps approaching; heavy but still gentle, on the verge of a skip. he looked up and grinned as they parted the foliage and stepped into their special circle.

“howdy, darlin’,” he greeted, holding his gift behind his back. they sat down next to them, so close their sides were pressed together, and nuzzled into his shoulder with a muffled purr.

“i got you somethin’.” they looked up, an optimistic gleam in their eyes, and even though he couldn’t see beyond the mask, he could still sense their excited energy. without further ado, he produced the rose and held it out to them, and they accepted it with a muffled cry of glee.

“mm lrhm eh!” _i love it!_

he smiled fondly, wrapping an arm around their shoulder and pressing a kiss to their cheek. “i knew you would.”

they held each other for a while. they twirled the flower around in their hands, occasionally trying to smell it through their mask. they sniffed too hard, accidentally pulling a petal through the filter of their mask, and the two of them tried their hardest to suppress their laughter. they were doing a fairly good job until the force of their laughs caused the petal to shoot back out, exiting the filter with a comedic _whoomph!_

still giggling, they pushed him over, holding their hand over his mouth, repeating stifled squeals of _shut up, shut up!_ eventually, they both calmed down and laid back in the cool grass. they rested partially against his chest, arm draped over him protectively, idly tracing circles into his skin.

“mm lhrm huh,” they murmured. _i love you._ they squeezed him and snuggled closer. he rubbed their back.

“i love you too, doll. you’re like an angel.”

“mm mmph huh, hudda mm mmphmm hrr huh!” _i must be, because i’ve fallen for you!_

he chuckled and pulled them even closer. “you’re adorable.”

they cuddled and talked and talked and talked as the stars twinkled above them and a gentle night breeze blew by. crickets chirped and owls hooted, leaves rustled and mosquitoes buzzed. they talked until birds started to sing and the sky was getting lighter, a faint orange appearing on the horizon.

“we’d better head back to base,” he hummed, still rubbing their back. they whined and still clung to him as he sat up.

“mm drhn whmhmm..” _i don’t wanna.._ there was a forlorn tone in their voice.

“i know, darlin’, i don’t either.” he got to his feet, offering them his hand and helping them up. he stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to their forehead. “but it ain’t forever. i’ll see you again.”

“shrm trhm tmhrmhr?” _same time tomorrow?_ they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. he grinned, ending the hug with a heartfelt pat on the back.

“same time, same place.”

the two of them headed in opposite directions, a melancholy feeling in their hearts as they headed to their second home. their first home, of course, was anywhere.. as long as they had each other.


End file.
